


Levi Ackerman x Reader One Shot Collection

by ShanaStrauss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStrauss/pseuds/ShanaStrauss
Summary: A collection of Levi x Reader stories. Some will be romantic,others not





	1. Truth or Dare!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls and You decide to spend a fun girl's night together. After debating for a while everyone agrees to play truth or dare. Legend has it that this game makes or breaks friendships. Everybody know who have the hot for the Corporal,Levi. What did the game do for you?

I've been running a serious case of SnK fever lately and so I decided to marathon the series again. Also, I watched the OVAs, the Levi spinoff and the chibi shorts and bam, inspiration struck!

So,this fic is inspired by the chibi short where the boys break into the girls dorm.

I wrote this especially for Levi-Heichou, whose birthday is today! I’d like to thank my friend Kurogarasu (Quotev) for helping me overcome the writer’s block I had .

I apologize for any OOC which you may come across. That’s all, have a pleasant reading experience!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyday, just before the cadets tucked themselves in for the night, the dorm of both the boys and girls were always bustling with activity.

The boys would wrestle and tussle, hurl insults at each other, mock and impersonate their least fancied superiors, and talk about girls, while the girls on the other hand, would engage in pillow fights, do each other’s hair, talk about who the hottest/cutest guy was , or play simplistic little games. The game which was rather in vogue amongst the girls was Truth or Dare; the game that broke friendships, that crossed boundaries, you name it!

So, it happened that on this fine night, the girls were itching for something to do before catching up on their beauty sleep. This proposition was put forward by none other than Ymir.

“Who’s up for truth or dare!” Ymir cheerily asks shining everyone her pearly whites.

“Truth or Dare? Count me in !” Krista claps her hands enthusiastically in agreement.

“I guess I’ll play too…” Mikasa stoicly replies and raises her hand.

“Well since everyone else is…” Sasha felt compelled to join in.

“Annie?” Krista cocks her head waiting for the blonde’s answer. Annie seemed completely uninterested but as everyone in the room except Mikasa stare at her with hopeful, gleaming eyes, she crumbles under the pressure. Annie ultimately gives in and nods in favour of partaking in the game.

“And that leaves you…” Ymir grins , staring at the top bunk of the bed, diverting the attention of all your roomies at you.

“Nope, don’t wanna.” You decline flat out. You were content with just sitting in your cozy little bed, reading a romantic novel.

“What? Why not ?” Krista pouts, wanting this to be a group activity.

“Last time I played, I distinctly recall being sentenced to cleaning up the horse shit in the stables for three months straight, ” you nearly hurl at the memory,” I’d prefer not to have to go through that again.” The dare you’d taken that time included you doing the harlem shake on the table during breakfast at the mess hall, and being in no mood for malarkey first thing in the morning, accompanied with severe migraines Levi assigned you stable cleaning duties , but not before he scolded you in his office for a good fifteen minutes.

“Oh, come on! Are you still sour about that?! “ Ymir chuckles while Sasha and Krista try to fight back their explosive laughter.

Rolling your eyes at her and trying to hide your embarrassment you affirmatively say,” No means no’’ and hid your face behind your book.

Ymir stands up, climbing over to your bunk and whispers “If you don’t do it, I’ll tell all the boys who you have a crush on,’’ she pauses and modulates her tone to a crafty one, ”And if that doesn’t do it for you, maybe I could throw in a few not so subtle hints about your liking him.. to lover boy..” Ymir teases, playing with her nails tantalizingly.

Your eyes widened in disbelief, not believing that she was actually planning on blackmailing you.

“You bitch…” You swear under your breath, your face consumed with an obvious redness. You put your book down, grabbing her by the collar contemplating on whether or not to strangle her there and then. So much for the code of secrecy that was sworn to the room during truth or dare .

In the end you decided against claiming her life and unclench your grip on her collar.

“F-Fine…I’ll play…but this is the last time..!’’ You feel ashamed on failing to stand your ground.

“Alriiiight~! Everyone gather on the ground in a circle and let’s begin “ Krista elatedly sings and spins the bottle.

As the bottle spins, everyone stares at it , patiently waiting to see who it’d land on. After a few seconds, the mouth of the bottle draws to a halt at Mikasa, therafter which she chooses truth.

“Tell us who you have a crush on! “ Ymir erupts almost immediately, slamming her hands into the planked floor waiting for her answer. Everyone shot Ymir a ‘really..?’ gaze as it was pretty darn obvious it was Eren. But Ymir later explains that she wanted Mikasa to admit it in front of a crowd and be coy about. As Mikasa truthfully answers, Ymir’s plan works out just as planned. Ymir would bully her about this later.

During the course of the game Sasha was dared to eat a banana suggestively, Ymir was dared to smack Krista’s butt, Krista was asked to name three guys she found hot , and Annie was asked the most terrifying, yet creative one yet.

Ymir asks while winking at her,” Annie, if you were a titan and had control over it , who’d you kill first?”

Both girls exchanged looks at each other which hinted sass on Ymir’s part and deep hatred on Annie’s part and none of you could quite tell why. You didn’t really bother probing in on the issue given know it didn’t really concern any of you.

After a halted silence, Annie replies ,” I’m looking at her...”

Ymir gulps, sweatdroppoing and changes the subject by spinning the bottle again. After the bottle spins around for a while it finally lands on you.

“Truth or dare ?” Sasha barks at you excitedly, causing you to nearly jump up in fright.

You contemplated on which to pick. If you picked truth, your personal life would be probed into deeply and if you chose dare, you’d most definitely humiliate yourself. After debating on the pros and cons of both sides, you decided on doing a dare.

“I pick dare.”

You could smell shit duty, waiting to pounce at you from just a mile away.

Immediately Ymir,Krista and Sasha discuss of a suitable dare for you. Giggling was rampant and you swallowed a gulp forming in your throat. After the deliberating ends, Krista entangles her fingers with yours, gazes into your eyes and with a princessy smile states,” We dare you to sneak into the boys dorm, and say something seductively to a guy while unbuttoning his shirt. Oh! And we decided on giving you the liberty of choosing whichever guy you want to do this to since you were sort of force into playing!’’

“ What. WHAT?!” you ululate. That was a rather demanding dare and it had a lot of requests embedded into it. “Have you guys finally lost all your marbles?! I-I can’t do that! We’re forbidden to enter into their dorm ! And also, the dare’s way too out of my comfort zone! “

“ Oh come on, live a little! Dare’s are supposed to be challenging! ” Ymir pats your back playfully, attempting to infuse sportsmanship in you.

“If I get caught, I’m afraid that that’ll be the end of my life. I rather not!” You argue and visualize all the things that could go wrong. You could be labeled as a pervert or maybe,something even worse.

“Well…what if we make her crossdress..?” Sasha nonchalantly suggests while fidgeting with her hair. Suddenly all eyes are on her and Ymir and Krista squeal in unison, labelling her a genius.

How you hated Sasha for this.

“Don’t worry (y/n), I don’t think the security is that vigilant either way. They’re usually passed out from drinking.” Mikasa adds trying to comfort you.

~~~~

After your makeover, you seemed to resemble a pretty-boy. You didn’t look too masculine nor too feminine due to the wig and it was enough to deceive a simpleton soldier from the MP or Garrison who didn’t meet you at a regular basis.

“Alright, you can do this! Good Luck!” Krista cheers you on, pushing you out the door causing you to stumble and hit the wall on the other side.

As you regained your footing, you recited every swear word that existed your vocabulary to yourself as you proceeded to walking over to the boys dorm. You made sure to examine your horizon making sure you wouldn’t get apprehended. You could tell that the girls were following you closely behind given how they were giggling and the nervousness slowly began to set in. If you were to get spotted due to an accidental noise on their part, they’d make a run for it and you’d be the one thrown under the bus even if you were dressed up as a dude.

As you finally arrive outside the door of the male’s dorm you take in a deep breath to calm your nerves. The guys seemed to be asleep given the lack of noise that was originating from their room. As you extended your hand to twist the doorknob open, you hear footsteps closing in on you.

You panic and decide on taking a beeline to the girls dorm. The girls who were following you too, opt to retreat.

Hearing the very obvious thudding of shoes, the person whose footsteps you had heard began to pick up the pace too. All your girlfriends hid themselves and were out of any danger while you tripped over a broken plank and fell face first onto the ground. You scuffle to your feet trying to save your ass.

“Hold it right there, cadet!” A male voice orders you.

You squeak meekly, gulping on realization of whom the voice belonged to.

“What are you doing here at this hour of the night, you brat ?!” Levi spat.

Not daring to turn back and show him your face you muster up an excuse in the most manly voice possible ,” Sir,I was thirsty.. I just wanted to grab a glass of water!”

“Oh…?” Levi narrowed his eyebrows at you in a voice that sounded utterly unconvinced, “I don’t recall the mess hall being situated anywhere near the girls dorm. Honsetly, the kids of this generation…they’re in heat all the fucking time.”

And then he clicks his tongue in his signature ‘tch’.

Fuck.Fuck.Fuckity.Fuck.

You laugh nervously thinking of a plausible excuse,” Oh..silly me…It must’ve slipped my mind! ”

Not hearing him say anything, you assumed it was a signal for you to vamoose over to the mess hall and quench your thirst.

“ You hesitantly turn around to face Levi, being sure to let your wig conceal your facial features. You hear the footsteps closing into you once again and try not to hyperventilate. You worry your fingers as he walks right past you but the very next moment, you felt yourself being pitted again the wall by your superior. His left hand pushed your chest backwards, causing your back to wham against the wall while his right hand gripped your shoulder firmly to make sure you couldn’t escape. The unintentional copping a feel made you blush profoundly, but you dared not slap his arm away and blow your cover, incase you had one.

As his eyes met yours , you noticed his gaze flicker a bit ,coupled with his lips parting. You couldn’t read his expression. Was it shock, anger or something else? His arms retracted from your chest and shoulder and you could’ve sworn you’d seen the slightest tinge of pink invade his cheeks.

“Meet me in my office, first thing tomorrow, got it?! “ He stoicly commands and leaves.

As his figure disappears in the corridor, your arms fall lifelessly to your sides and your legs get wobbly. Did he notice it was you? Did he hear your heart throbbing madly? Your backside slides against the wall till you fall to your butt on the wooden floor trying to process what had just happened. If your female companions were to witness this scene unravel, they wouldn’t have let you hear the end of it. Yes, you had been in love with him for a long time but you never went out of your way to let him ever know. Besides, he was half your age. He’d probably be creeped out if he found out a girl in her late teens harboured romantic feelings for him. But you weren’t the only one. There were a lot of girls you knew who enamored him. You came to admire him when you were just a kid. He was a hero, your hero. He was your first crush. 

You remember the time when the armoured titan had breached the walls. Being slow on your feet, an aberrant had grabbed you , poising you in the air just about to devour you. It was then when he valiantly swooped in and sliced the eotona’s nape. He manoeuvred in the air, catching you before you could hit the hard dirt. He examined your expression, to check whether you’d been traumatized but was intrigued to learn that it was quite the opposite. He stared at you a bit longer than needed, and when you flatly asked him what the matter was, he simply replied that it was the first time he’d come across someone who had heterochromia in person. (I’ll let you choose what colour eyes you want) and handed you over to his underlings ,ordering them to take to safety. As you were handed over you your parents, you’d decided then that you’d join humanity’s strongest in their battle against the titans.

After that incident you’d sent him fanmail incessantly, even though he didn’t bother replying to them. Your parents often joked about you being married to him in future and you’d openly proclaim to be his future wife to all the kids in the neighbourhood.

You blushed furiously at the memory.

You head back to the girls dorm to tell them that you’d failed to complete the dare and that you’d given up. They all pounce at you asking who it was that had caught you red handed. You didn’t dare spill the beans.

“S-Shut up!” You defend feeling bashful , change into your nightgown and tuck in for the night. Everyone else followed in suit.

As the sun ascends into the sky and the beams hit your face mercilessly, your toss and turn in your bunk wanting to sleep some more while trying to keep the sun off your face. As the alarm sounds off, all your roomies ready themselves for the day’s activities while you lazily slog in bed. You hadn’t forgotten that you had to meet Levi today. Mikasa pulls on her jacket and eyes you pityingly. Suddenly an abrupt realization struck you causing you to shoot up into a sitting position. Was being late to his office or defying his orders a good thing?! You didn’t want to get in his bad books. You groan , hop out of bed, wash up and put on your disguise causing Ymir and Krista to giggle.

“Why are you still wearing that thing?” Ymir chuckles, suspiciousness hinting in her voice.

“Because you all fucked my case!” You answer smugly.

As you stood outside the corporal’s office you straightened up your attire, making sure to look smart . You rap at the door three times, seeking approval to enter

“State your name and business.” Levi’s voice on the other side requested annoyed as usual.

Name? Shit. You didn’t think of that. You conjured up a male name on the spot that was close to your own and reply, ”(Male!(y/n)! You asked me to meet you sir..!” 

“Oh? Come on in.”

As you enter his office you notice him sitting on his chair, his legs propped on the table like no one’s business. His posture was very unprofessional but you didn’t really have the right to chasten him.

“ As you’ve already guessed, what you did last night was extremely disagreeable. What exactly were you planning on accomplishing by sneaking in there..? And I don’t buy the water excuse. ” Levi questions you rhetorically.

Wanting to lessen the severity of your impending punishment you decide to state a few facts.

“Sir, there’s a very logical reaction behind that! I was dared to and..”

“Dared to? If someone dared you to go and become titan food, would you?”

“No sir,but..!”

“I don’t want to hear your petty excuses! It’s utterly inexcusable for male caders to sneak into the girls dorm. “

You considered revealing that you were actually a girl, but feared being punished even more dourly if you made him embarrass himself.

“And as for your repentance…you’ll be my errand boy for two whole months.” He grins, hauling his feet to the floor . He approaches you with a look of dominance and huskily asks,”is that clear?”

“Y-Yes sir…” you squeak, more femininely this time.

As lunch time arrives, all the cadets and higher-uppers assemble to the mess hall for refreshments. You take a seat at a vacant table waiting for your female companions to gather their rations and keep you company.

As you look around, studying your surroundings, you notice Eren and Armin whispering to each other while sneaking a look at you every few seconds. You sweatdrop. As the duo proceeds over to you, they ask for permission to sit next to you to which you nod in approval.

“Excuse me , I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I don’t recall ever meeting you..What’s your name?” Armin asks warmly.

“He looks a lot like a male (y/n)..” Eren whispers.

“Well duh you doofuses,it is me!” You cry. It was strange. If dumb and dumber here could recognize it was you, how come lazy-eyes couldn’t ?

“Eh?! What happened to you? Why are you crossdressing?!” Eren wails.

“Long story…” you sigh.

“Oi, cadet!” Levi calls out to you demandingly and immediately your shoulders tense. His presence was beginning to tear a hole into your back as you realized he was just a few centimeters away from you. You turn around to face him with the most people-pleasing smile you could.

“Y-Yes Corporal?” You answer feebly.

“Get me my rations,now!” He barked causing you jump up and carry out his command obediently.

Armin and Eren could only imagine what was going on while your girlfriends exchange smiles at each other.

As you hand over Levi’s plate to him, you feel his hands, brush against yours and instinctively you pull away. Levi noticed this.

“Very well then, after you’ve eaten your fill, the library and stables could use some tidying.”

Your jaw drops not believing it. Not the stables! Anything but that!

As two weeks flew by, you were utterly fed up of playing Levi’s slave. As much as you loved him, his ‘do this’ and ‘do that’ attitude was unquestionably pissing you off. You vented out your frustrations to Mikasa about what a jerk he was while Mikasa just sat there being all ears.

After day seventeen of cleaning, you were sapped of energy and sat down at the barracks for a well deserved rest. As you gulped down some water, Bertholdt and Reiner approach you. You snake a glare at them waiting for them to say what they had to. And yes,by now,everyone but Levi seemed to know your identity.

“Uhm…(y/n), Corporal Levi has asked us to convey a message for him. He’s summoned you to his office.” Bertholdt states softly.

“For fucks sake , ” you yelled, causing the duo to take two steps back, “ what else could he possibly want ! ?”

You stomp your feet furiously to his office, twisting the knob open and slamming the door shut behind you. Levi who was reading the Daily, sipping on some tea glared at you intently, surprised by your vociferous entrance.

"Cadet (male! y/n), are you trying to break the fucking door ? " Levi asks, irritability visible in his voice.

"I don't fucking care anymore! I'm so done! I'm not going to be your errand boy anymore! You want the already clean library even cleaner, go and fucking clean it yourself !” You think of a really mean insult and yell,” You're such a big fat bully!" Genius! That was soooo offensive! You don't even bother to fake the male voice anymore and huff inorder to catch your breath after that mouthful.

Levi gets off his chair , advancing towards you with his unchanging stoic expression. You grow anxious not knowing what to expect for running off your mouth like that .You back up until your back thuds against a wall. As he closes the gap that separated the two of you, you shut your eyes expecting to get slapped but instead you feel your wrists forcefully get pinned against the wall.

“Why don’t you put that foul mouth of yours to better use? “ You hear Levi seductively whisper.

As your eyes open ,you blink in confusion not knowing if you were interpreting him wrongly .

" W- What? " You mumble in disbelief,your cheeks flushing at what you'd just heard.

"Do you dare defy me?" He huskily growls, as you feel his hot breath whoosh over your neck.

"I-I had no idea you played for the other team.." You enounce laughing nervously.

“I can assure you that I’m straight.”

Sighing, Levi brushes his fingers in your hair, pulling the wig off causing you to freeze in disbelief.

"Y-You knew ? ! Since when?"

Tch-ing in annoyance Levi explains, "Just how stupid do you think I am? I bore witness to the swearing in ceremony of the cadets that joined the Recon corps this year. Don't you think I'd find it strange to notice the males grew by one number ?, " he reasons ,"And besides...I could never mistake those eyes..."

Huh? What...was he saying? Did he recognize you from back then.

“You’re shameless….Had you no shame when you flooded my office with those audacious letters?”

He leans into you ,reducing the gap between your lips .

He actually did bother to read all those.

“In my defense, I was just a kid then ! Ofcourse I’d feel compelled and delighted to write to my hero…” you say all to fast

“Do you have any idea how much Hange would swoon over that sappy naiveness? She really talked out my ears whenever she stopped by my office to deliver those.”

“I’m…sorry..?”

“I have one final order for you, and after this, you’re free to go.”

“ Kiss me.”

You gulp, and a feeling of lightheadedness begins to take over.

“You could be my self-declared wife then, but now it’s a big deal?”

“S-Shut up…! Do you have any idea how nerve wracking and embarrassing this is to me ?

“Would you prefer if I instigate it? ”

And with that he began to plant kisses along your neck. He realeased his grip on your wrists, giving you the liberty to command them as you deemed necessary.

As he finds the delicate spot on your neck you incite a moan arousedly. Your arms wander across his shirt feeling his well built abs. As he begins to trail off to the other side of your neck you fear getting too excited and yank his cravat indicating for him to stop.

As his forehead rests atop yours, you hungrily gaze at his luscious lips begging for them to be on yours. You couldn't fight the urge to contradict him. Your body as if having a mind of its own coerces you to shut your eyes, a redness consuming your cheeks and gently press your lips against his. Your arms wrapped around his necks snuggly with intent to not let him escape or pull away, not that he’d ever read your mind’s intentions. He kissed back with an overwhelming intensity, causing your heart to well up and invoke a feeling that it'd explode. He then begins to gently nibble on your lower lip, taking you by surprise and you pull away giggling in awe. He glared at you, failing to understand you silly behavior and glides his fingers across your cheek.

“What’s so funny?”

“N-Nothing…! I was just feeling jittery is all ”.

As the nibbling continues, his tongue force your lips open, demanding you to submit to his heed. Always a winner. As you give in, you both battle in a war of asserting dominance, which he won effortlessly. As the make out session recedes, you pull apart, the flame partly extinguished as both sides needed to gasp for air. Slowly,your surroundings come back to focus.

You'd definitely play truth or dare again. That was for sure.

\-----------------

Lemme know your thoughts!


	2. Levi x Child! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child wanders into the HQ and demands to meet Levi. Why exactly is she so hellbent on meeting him?

A loud thumping of shoes echoes throughout the hallways of the Recon Corps' HQ. It isn't unusual as cadets are usually fooling around by engaging in games or messengers are scampering about delivering the latest news that occurs within the walls.

Levi who is busying himself inside his office with some paperwork pays no heed to the outside disturbances as he is fully engrossed in the task he is performing. He stares at the documents meticulously with his usual stoic expression. Unwanted memories from his past flash through his head and a feeling of anger and resentment threaten to consume him. He feels his calloused fingers ball into a fist wanting to smack the living shit out of anything or anybody. He is punishing himself by looking at the paperwork of all the soldiers they lost at battle. He feels anguish over not being able to prevent the death of so many of his companions.

Without warning, the door to his office is slammed open causing the Lance Corporal to slighty jerk in fright. Only one person had the audacity to pull off this kind of shit. Hange Zoe. The Corporal immediately gathers all the paperwork that was lying on his desk and shoves them into a drawer making sure not to crumple them. Hange notices his unusual behavior and decides to poke around a bit.

" Hey Shorty, what's that! Whatcha hiding from me? Love letters! They must be! "

Levi simply 'tchs' in response.

"What do you want shitty-glasses?"

"That wasn't a no! Ooooooh! Who are they from!" Hange swoons ,breathing heavily as fog consumes the lens of her spectacles.

"Well,anywhoooos,I've got something interesting to show you!"

"What is it this time?"

"Hange grins elatedly gesturing for someone to come in"

"I swear Hange,if you get another horse into my office,I'll -"

Hange had a habit of playing pranks on people in her free time. And the stuff she came up with was creative as hell.

Levi notices a little girl of about nine or ten emerge from behind the door. He looks at Hange with a concerted eye, demanding an explanation.

"Well,she's lost! I found her crying in the shopping district while I was out buying our rations." Hange exclaims.

"And she's in my office why?"

"Well,she just saw the nameplate on your door and rushed over. I didn't have the heart to tell her to leave. I mean look at her,isn't she the cutest thing ever!"

"Adorable," Levi sarcastically comments. "I don't have time to sing stupid lullabies and play house,so how about you two get out of my sight and bother someone else." He says,irritation laced in his voice.

"Oh come on Shorty,don't be a stick in the mud. Be sociable."

"Get the fuck out."

"He said a bad word!" the girl exclaims.

"Wanna here some more?" Levi mocks.

\------------------

Hange getting bored decides to leave but the little girl insists on staying. No amount of bribery on Hange's part worked and finally she gives up and leaves to attend other matters parting with the words "Gotta fly. Babysit her for me would ya".

"Get back here Shitstain!" Levi growls.

"That's another one!" the girl points out yet another profanity.

Levi groans.

\-------------------

Levi is determined to be as unpleasant as possible to the child to get her to leave. No child would like to be in the company of someone who is utterly rude and fails to acknowledge their presence.

The girl makes it a point to comment on everything she sees in the room much to his chagrin. But he remains mum. Use Silent treatment.

The girls is consumed by boredom and starts rolling back and forth on the floor yelling "Weeeeee~". After she gets sick of that she sits before Levi fidgeting with the stationery on his desk and making a mess.

"Would you cut that out already you brat!"

"Why? I'm not doing anything to you."

"You're getting on my nerves. Get lost."

Five minutes later the girl climbs onto the sofa and attempts to reach for the showpieces on his shelf.

"If you break anything,you're going to be titan food. I'll personally see to that"

Everytime the girl attempts to do something to entertain herself,Levi snapped at her or threatened her.

Finally after running out of things to do she sits before Levi, staring at him as if looking into his soul. At first it was bearable but ten minutes later he grows beyond uncomfortable at all the attention he was receiving.

" Don't you have anything better to do with your life rather than staring at my face?"

"Nope."

He sighs and goes back to doing his paperwork.

"Your name's Levi right? I like the sound of it. It just rolls off your tongue! Le-vi . L-e-v-i."

The girl rambles on and on but Levi tries his utmost best to ignore her. Kids had a habit of doing things you told them not to. Simple reverse psychology.

"How old are you?" she asks.

Silence.

"I said,how old are you!" the female asks louder.

"Would you zip it,you pest."

"I will once you answer me."

"34"

"Thirty Fo- Wow! That's old. But if you're that old how come you're such a midget. My dad's younger but he's waaaay taller than you. But he's dead now. Hey,How come you never smile? C'mon,show me them pearly whites! You can do it! No? Oh I know a greaaat joke! Why do gorilla's have big fingers? Coz they have big nostrils. Ahahaha. No? Don't worry. I've got a loot more. Why are skeletons sad? Coz they have nobody! Seriously? Nothing? Tough crowd. Oh I know another one, What do you- "

"OH MY GOD DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING" Levi moans muffling the child.

"Eee em en mm uheep" the girl attempts to say with her mouth gagged.

"What?"

"I said, I am when I'm asleep."

" For fuck' sake... One more peep out of you and I'll kick you out."

" Wow. You are on fire. Third time's the charm."

The girl decides to obey and sit on the sofa quietly

\--------------------------

Ten minutes pass and an erratic knocking can be heard on the door.

"State your name and business."

"It's Reiner Braun,Sir."

"Come on in." Levi permits.

"Corporal,Jean and Eren are at it again! They're not breaking it up. Could you please kick their asses for us ! They're preventing us from completing our cleaning duties." a he requests with a smug expression on his face.

"I'll be right there. Those two won't be able to take a shit for a week after i'm done with them."

"Thank you,sir! I'll be on my way then!"

Levi makes a signal to dismiss him.

"Reiner...what the hell.. Was that last part really necessary?" remarks Bertholdt pitifully in a hushed voice,standing behind the door.

"Shh. It's okay. " Reiner affirms and stiffles a laugh.

\-----------------

"Where are you going? I'm coming too!"

"No you aren't. You stay here!"

"But-"

Before the girl can complete her sentence Levi shuts the door behind him and vanishes.

The girl sighs,rushes to his desk and sits on his chair to see what it felt like to hold such a position. But she felt nothing maybe except tall. She found it amusing how high the seat of his chair was adjusted to. Short people problems.

She slouches on his table waiting for his return. But after another five minutes she is bored and searches his drawers for interesting things. She finds a blank page and decides to busy herself with that. Seven minutes later,she dozes of and falls asleep on his desk.

\-------------------

Levi returns and clicks his tongue in response at the sight before him but on the bright side ,there was no more noise. Finally.

Levi sighs at the mess on his table once more and decides on moving the child onto the couch. Just before he reaches to hoist her off the chair,he notices a page she had scribled something on. He carefully pulls it out from under her making sure not to wake her up.

It read:

Dear Lance Corpral Levi,

You may not know me but surely,you know my dad. He's Erd Jinn. You handpikd him as one of your own trustii squad members didn't you? I recall daddy uhnouncing it to us . To selebrate mommy made our favrate food to congrachulate him. Daddy would call us over the fone and tell us about the friends he made and about you. He said you were reallly scary but affecshunate in your own speshul way.

I know I'm a handful. I talk a lot and ask a lot of queshuns. But daddy always answered me regardlus. Mommy isn't as payshent as daddy is.

When we receeved the news that daddy died during the Female Titan's mishun,I became very sad. Mommy too. And I reallly started to hate you. If he wasn't on your squad,then he would still be alive today. I really miss him a lot.

Today is daddy's birday. But he isn't with us this year. I ran away from home looking for the HQ to give you a peece of my mind. But after meeting you I kinda understand that you must be shoaldering a lot of greef too. Is that why you don't smile? You say a lot of mean things and put on a tuff guy act,but deep down inside,I know you're a very kind person.

I'm really sorry if I annoyed you today. And I'm sure daddy is watching us from above. So you don't need to worry about him feeling disapointed in you. He really looked up to you and isn't the kind to hold graagees.

Love (Y/N)

Jesus. She needed to learn how to spell. But those were indeed powerful words. And just for a second or two, he smiled and gently patted the girl's hair.

\-------------------

Lemme know your thoughts!


End file.
